Conventional direct current arc torches are water-cooled, and passages for the water usually pass through both the cathode and anode. Cooling is essential since it prevents the cathode from reaching temperatures where it deteriorates due to melting or boiling. Also, heat radiation from the cathode at high temperatures will make it impossible to control the arc. Working gas is conventionally injected directly into the space between the anode and the cathode, through passages in the insulation which separates them.
The water-cooled arrangement involves the connection of water pipes to the torch, and because water conducts electricity, the water circuit is required to be electrically isolated. There is a potential safety hazard in these systems since if one of the water hoses comes uncoupled during use, a jet of hot, and possibly high voltage, water can be sprayed out in an uncontrolled fashion.